Conventionally, semiconductor devices provided with semiconductor chips such as LSIs include a semiconductor device for which a semiconductor chip is die bonded to an island, and an electrode formed on the upper surface of this semiconductor chip and the island are connected by a wire. Such a semiconductor device will be described by use of FIG. 5.
FIG. 5(a) is a partial plan perspective view schematically showing an example of a conventional semiconductor device. FIG. 5(b) is a longitudinal sectional view schematically showing the semiconductor device.
As shown in FIGS. 5(a) and 5(B), a semiconductor device 80 includes a semiconductor chip 81 formed with a plurality of electrodes 81a on the surface, an island 82 die bonded with the semiconductor chip 81 on the surface, a plurality of lead terminals 83, a first wire 84 that electrically connects the electrode 81a with the island 82, a second wire 85 that electrically connects the electrode 81a with the lead terminal 83, a suspension lead 88 connected to the island 82, and a resin package portion 89 that seals these components. In the figures, reference numeral 82a denotes a die bonding region where the semiconductor chip 81 is die bonded, and reference numeral 82b denotes a wire bonding region where the first wire 84 is wire bonded. In FIG. 5(a), the resin package portion 89 is not shown.
The semiconductor device 80 shown in FIG. 5 is, for example, mounted on a printed circuit board or the like by solder reflow. However, the island 82 and the resin package portion 89 expand according to their intrinsic thermal expansion coefficients, respectively, when heated at the time of mounting. Accordingly, due to a difference in the thermal expansion coefficients between the wire bonding region 82b and the resin package portion 89, a relative slip is produced at an interface between the wire bonding region 82b and the resin package portion 89, so that the first wire 84 may be broken.
In order to solve such a problem, conventionally, there have been provided, for example, semiconductor devices having grooves or holes formed between the die bonding region and the wire bonding region of the island (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example). Such a semiconductor device will be described by use of FIGS. 6(a) and 6(b). FIG. 6(a) is a partial plan perspective view schematically showing another example of a conventional semiconductor device, and FIG. 6(b) is a longitudinal sectional view schematically showing the semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device 90 includes a semiconductor chip 91 formed with a plurality of electrodes 91a on the surface, an island 92 die bonded with the semiconductor chip 91 on the surface, a plurality of lead terminals 93, a first wire 94 that electrically connects the electrode 91a with the island 92, a second wire 95 that electrically connects the electrode 91a with the lead terminal 93, a suspension lead 98 connected to the island 92, and a resin package portion 99 that seals these components. In the figures, reference numeral 92a denotes a die bonding region where the semiconductor chip 91 is die bonded, and reference numeral 92b denotes a wire bonding region where the first wire 94 is wire bonded. In the semiconductor device 90, a groove 97 is formed between the die bonding region 92a and the wire bonding region 92b of the island 92. In FIG. 6(a), the resin package portion 99 is not shown.
According to the semiconductor device 90 shown in FIGS. 6(a) and 6(b), since the groove 97 is formed between the die bonding region 92a and the wire bonding region 9b of the island 92 and the resin package portion 99 is filled in the groove 97, the die bonding region 92a and the wire bonding region 92b thermally expand individually independent of each other when heated at the time of mounting. Accordingly, a thermal expansion produced in the wire bonding region 92b is reduced, so that the first wire 94 is less likely to break.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-313363
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-16206